1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a CD bank for keeping compact disks in good order, and relates more particularly to such a CD bank which comprises a case, and a set of individual CD holder plates arranged inside the case for keeping individual compact disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various CD storage cases and racks have been disclosed for keeping compact disks, and have appeared on the market. These CD storage means are designed to hold individual CD packages, but not individual compact disks. When to play an individual compact disk, one shall have to pick up the respective individual CD package from the CD storage means, and then to open the individual CD package so as to pick up the desired individual compact disk.